


To Hell and Back

by mXrtis



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Mutant Testing Facilities AU, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Erik and Charles meet at a mutant holding/testing facility after Charles' parents send him away thinking that it is a positive and ethical place for their child. Spoiler alert: it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au that tumblr user cobra-starhips and I came up with a couple of months ago and this is the main thing that I've done for it. Maybe I'll finally write an actual thing based on this, I have a few coherent scenes. idk

_(ERIK)_

The cry is enough to snap him out of the light sleep he had been in. He looked around quickly, panicked and still trying to get used to _yet another_ laboratory. The thick plastic between the cells can hardly be labeled transparent and the darkness of the room don’t stop him from realizing that the cell next to his is empty. He hasn’t been here long, yet he’s able to sense when Charles is and isn’t here.

_(ERIK! ERIK PLEASE THEY’RE IN MY HEAD IT HURTS ERIK)_

‘Charles, breathe, okay, just… just focus on me right now.’ He’s in the habit of speaking whatever he’s trying to communicate to Charles aloud. It’s not necessary, nor does he do it around anyone who could realize what’s happening, even when he’s sure he’s alone he still barely whispers whatever he’s thinking at Charles. It’s more of a thing for himself, just an attempt to make it seem less like the person he cares about the most at the moment isn’t undergoing something horrible.

_(erik it’s not like the other times i’m not just picking up on their thoughts they are forcing their way in erik it hurts)_

‘Charles, just stay with me, okay. Try to focus. Let them do whatever they need, right now what matters is that you get out of this alright...’

 _(I never thought I’d hear you say something like that…)_ Charles’ tone is happier, almost joking, _(Anyway, I don’t think they can ‘hear’ anything from us. They’re just in he-eAAAAAAAAAARGH)_ The noise echoes out across the east wing of the facility; Erik cringes reflexively at the sound.

‘CHARLES?!’ A sound akin to static interference blares in Erik’s head, ‘Charles! Listen to me, it will be okay!’

The static breaks for a second, a quiet, pleading cry, _(erik?)_ , then silence. The silence dragged on for what seemed like hours. Erik tried several more times to reach Charles, but was met with nothing. Even when they weren't communicating telepathically, a link was still opened between them, humming quietly in the background of Erik’s mind.

-

He ended up drowsing off again. He figured this out after being startled awake by the sound of the large main door opening. He regained composure and watched as one guard unlocked the cell to the right of Erik’s. Two more guards walked into the room, carrying Charles between them. They placed him in the cell and locked the door, having accomplished this all in under five minutes.

“Charles?” Erik spoke aloud this time. Charles shifted slightly and pressed his head against the plastic between them. Erik pressed his forehead against the wall as well; Charles smiled slightly and Erik felt a familiar presence inside of his mind.

  

 


End file.
